


Tension

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, reincarnation challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s Reincarnation Challenge, week one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s Reincarnation Challenge, week one.

Chris has always found that when you’re doing a repetitive task - washing the dishes, say, or trying to saw through rope with a pocketknife - it helps to get your mind off of it. He prefers music to the heavy silence of the nemeton, but Ms. Blake hadn’t left them a stereo, so he decides to try talking instead.

“So,” he starts, and waits for both the Sheriff and Melissa to focus on his face instead of his hands. “You two, then.” He waggles his chin a little, trying to gesture between the two of them. Melissa’s eyebrows furrow, and Sheriff tilts his head.

“Us two, what?” he asks, and Chris sighs.

“Are you, you know.” He’s trying to be delicate, for whatever reason. They might all get their throat slits together, a little sharing should be perfectly acceptable. “Are you together?”

Sheriff gets it right away, but he doesn’t speak. He does glance at Melissa, who is still frowning slightly, mulling the question over before her face lights up with laughter.

“Together? Oh no, we’re not,” she giggles. It takes a truly beautiful woman to look that pretty while covered in grime and tied to a pole in a sacrificial hole in the ground. If Chris weren’t still mourning Victoria, he’d be all over that. “We’re not together,” she says. She’s still laughing, but Chris can tell it’s not out of derision. It’s more surprise, and little delight at the idea, he thinks. She glances at the Sheriff, up from under her lashes, coy. Sheriff grins at her, a little tired, and Chris nods.

“Not yet,” he says, and neither of them bother to look back at him.

“Not yet,” Sheriff repeats, and shrugs as much as his bindings will allow, making a questioning face at Melissa. She laughs again, brighter this time.

“Gotta get out of here first,” she says, and the Sheriff’s smile gets wider, crinkling the skin next to his eyes.

Chris saws a little harder, a little faster. “Working on it, I promise.”


End file.
